Various communication technologies have been used for network access. For example, Zigbee is a kind of two-way short-distance wireless communication technology, with low power consumption, low transmission rate, and low cost. A Zigbee device is typically required to connect to a network via a Zigbee gateway, in order to communicate with other devices in the network.